A self-organizing network (SON) attempts to make planning, configuration, management, optimization, healing etc. of a communication network simpler and faster. A SON may be implemented in different architectures, such as a distributed architecture, a centralized architecture, and/or a hybrid architecture, and may be sub-divided into functional categories, such as self-configuration, self-optimization, and self-healing.